Family Treasure
by JanetD
Summary: Burton gives Nick a family keepsake.


**Title:** Family Treasure (1/1)  
**Date Written:** 2/12/02  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Burton gives Nick a family keepsake.   
**Author's Notes:** This story takes place shortly after the events in the episode , but before the events in my story, The Truth. For convenience, I've set this story on a weekend, even though that may not exactly jive with the time line in or my other story.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The Guardian". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.  
  
  
It was a sunny Friday afternoon in February. Burton Fallin was sitting at his desk in his office at Fallin & Associates. Head bent, reading glasses firmly in place, he was making notes on a contract for Three Rivers' Sporting Goods.   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Burton looked up. Come in, he called out. His son Nick walked in the door. said Burton, as his eyes returned to the papers in front of him.  
  
Nick walked over to stand in front of his father's desk, hands on hips. Wanted to tell you that the briefs for the Stevens Chemical case are almost ready. Jake and I just need to address a couple small points.  
  
Good, good, said Burton. That's fine, son.... Oh, he said, looking up, I talked to Morris Goldman earlier. He's coming in Monday at 3:00.  
  
Nick nodded, and turned to go, but Burton called him back. Oh, Nicholas, one more thing. I thought you might stop by the house tomorrow. I have something I want to show you. Burton smiled at his son with a slightly mysterious air.   
  
What is it? Nick asked with mild curiosity.  
  
Well, I'd rather keep that a surprise, son, but I think you'll be pleased. How bout 11:00?   
  
Nick studied his father for a few seconds, and then said,   
  
Burton nodded, as he replied, 'Kay. See you then. As Nick left the office, Burton stared after him smiling. He was really looking forward to seeing Nick's reaction to his .  
  
----+----  
  
It was a little after 11:00 on Saturday morning. Burton was sitting in his dining room, the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette spread out before him. There was a half-empty cup of coffee on the table, and he was enjoying a cigarette. He had just taken a fresh drag when the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch, and then got up to answer the door. As expected, it was Nick. Burton greeted his son with a warm smile. Morning, son. Come on in. It's a cold one today, huh?   
  
Nick replied, and nodded to acknowledge his father's observation on the weather.   
  
Burton shut the door, and Nick took off his coat. As he was placing it on the coat tree, his father said, How bout a cup of coffee, Nick? I think there's still some in the pot.  
  
No, I'm good, thanks.  
  
Burton took another draw on his cigarette. Well, why don't we go into the study, then? I'll show you what I've got for ya. Nick nodded, and followed his father into the other room.  
  
Entering the study, Burton led Nick over to his desk. He stubbed out his cigarette in a convenient ashtray, and then reached for something on the desktop. Here, here it is, he said, as he picked up a large black photo album, and offered it to Nick. Nick took the album, and examined it curiously. It was obviously quite old, and showed visible signs of wear. The cover was torn in several places. The pages were made of stiff black paper, and bound together with a looped piece of black cord, tied with a bow. Nick looked questioningly at his father.   
  
It was your mother's, Burton said, pleased with his surprise. From when she was a girl. I, uhm, found it in a box of her things. Here, come sit here, and you can take a look. He gestured to the chair behind the desk. Nick moved slowly to take the offered seat. Placing the album gently on the desk, he sat down. He spent a few seconds just gazing at it, and then put his hand out to run his fingers over the edges of the torn cover. As his hand touched the book, a look of wonder spread over his features. He hadn't said a word, but it was obvious that he was overcome with emotion at his father's find.   
  
Finally, Nick opened the album. The first thing that met his gaze were black and white photos of a tiny infant. Each picture was secured to the page with four corner attachments, several of which had come loose. In the upper right hand of the first page was a baby announcement. It was about 5'' x 4'', pink, with a picture of a smiling baby girl on the front. Nick reached out a hand, and touched the announcement, stroking his fingers once over the picture of the infant. He opened it, and read:  
  
Mr and Mrs Charles Wentworth  
are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter:  
Anne Lynn Wentworth  
Born: October 11th, 1942 at 12:33AM  
Length: 19 inches  
Weight: 6 lbs, 1 oz.  
  
Mother and child are prospering.  
  
Nick gazed at the announcement spellbound. Burton had moved up to stand next to his son, and was watching him closely, a smile playing on his face. After a moment, Nick closed the card, and turned his attention to the baby pictures. Some showed the baby girl alone, lying on a blanket. Others showed her held in her mother's arms. A few had captured a trio of mother, father, and child. He gently touched the border of several of the pictures, as if by touching them he could preserve the images more clearly in his mind.  
  
Head bent over the album, smiling continually, Nick turned the pages slowly, savoring each new set of photos. Each new page was a revelation, and he was captivated by what he saw -- photos of his mother as a toddler trying to mount a rocking horse...as a child of 4 or 5 hunting Easter Eggs on the lawn...at six, proudly showing off her first lost tooth. He was simply fascinated by this glimpse into his mother's childhood. Every once in a while, Nick would pause and shoot a pleased, but slightly embarrassed look up at his father. Burton's own face reflected the pleasure he took in seeing his son's delight.  
  
After several minutes, Nick came to a set of photos that looked familiar. The caption in faded silver ink at the top of the page said, At play, on the Cape - 1953. Nick quickly realized that these pictures must have been taken at the same time as the framed photo of his mother he had seen at his Aunt Liz' house. Burton recognized the familiarity of the pictures too, and shared a smile with his son. Nick returned to studying the prints. Dad had said the picture at Liz' had been taken when his mother was about 12 years old. That picture had shown his mother with another, younger, girl. Nick had wanted to ask Liz at the time who this other child was, but there hadn't been time. He frowned as he remembered why not -- his cousin Jeremy's reckless stunt of driving off in his mother's car. Dumb kid, Nick found himself thinking, and sighed. After a moment, he dismissed that unpleasant episode from his mind, and returned his attention to the pictures. From the caption of a photo very similar to the one he'd seen at his aunt's house, he learned that the mystery girl was his mother's cousin Jane.  
  
When Nick was almost at the end of the album he came to a photograph of his mother at her debutante ball. She was lovely, dressed in a white, flowing dress, her long dark hair carefully arranged. His father saw the picture, and said with pleasure, Just look at that.... Your mother was always a real beauty, son...a real beauty. Nick didn't reply, but stared at the picture for a long time.   
  
There were only a few more photos in the book. One appeared to be a high school graduation picture, and included a placard that said Miss Kensington's School for Young Ladies - Class of 1961. His mother looked almost put upon in this picture, and Nick smiled, wondering at the cause. Another photo showed his mother flanked by her smiling parents. He studied this picture for a long time, as well. He remembered his grandparents, of course, but they had been much older then. In his clearest memories they must have been well into their sixties. His mind quickly veered away from that -- his clearest memories of his grandparents were the ones associated with his mother's death. Returning to contemplation of the photograph, he realized how strange it seemed to be looking at a picture of his grandparents when they were younger than his mother would be now.   
  
At last, Nick turned over the last page, and closed the album with care. He sat silently for a moment, his hand resting on the front cover.  
  
It's yours, son, Burton said into the silence. I should have given it to you years ago, but I haven't been in those boxes in ages. I completely forgot the album was even in there. You, you take it, Nick. Your mother would have wanted you to have it.  
  
At these words, Nick looked up at his father. His eyes were glistening, but his face reflected his pleasure at the gift. Tha-thank you, he said, his voice breaking on the first word. He quickly lowered his head, embarrassed for his father to see how much the gift meant to him. He stood up, the album clasped tightly in his arms. Without another word he began to walk toward the front of the house. His father followed after him silently. Reaching the entryway, Nick laid the album down on the hall table, and retrieved his coat from the coat tree. Putting it on, he picked up the album again. He turned, and gave his father another self-conscious, but visibly grateful, look. Thank you, he said again. You're welcome, son, Burton replied, but Nick was already out the door. Burton stood in the doorway, and raised a hand in farewell as his son drove off. Then with a pleased smile, he shut the door, and returned to his newspaper.  
  
The End


End file.
